Back To Old Times
by ThinkingOfYou
Summary: Cam & Nikki haven't seen each other for 5 years. Nikki is now at university but Cam never left her heart. What happens when they're reunited? Will sparks fly or is it too late for these two? Read to find out. R&R please. [Updated summary]
1. Back Home

**(A/N: I was watching an episode of Summerland and decided to write a story on Cam and Nikki, my favourite couple. I wanted them to mature slightly so the story is set 5 years later. Hope you like it. R&R please.)

* * *

**

Nikki looked at her paper and sighed. She couldn't think of anything to write even though her paper was due in soon. She wasn't one to put off important work but he was going through her mind again. It had been 5 years since she last saw him but Cameron Bale had never left her heart. Nikki was at university now at UCLA but she liked to think back on the good times in Playa Linda. She wasn't far from the place she called home but sometimes she felt so far away. Back in high school, everything was so easy even though it seemed hard at the time.

She never really knew what happened to Cam. He was having problems with his Dad and the next thing she knew he was gone. No warning. No goodbye. Nothing. She had always wondered how his life had turned out and how he was doing now. It was just a shame she would never find out. Or at least she didn't think she ever would.

Nikki went back to her paper and tried to concentrate. She only had 2 more days until she was visiting her Aunt Ava and seeing all her friends and family. She couldn't wait. Finally the words ran from her pen onto the page as she thought of something to write.

* * *

Nikki pulled up outside of Ava's house and smiled. She was home. She walked up to door which opened just as she was about to knock. 

"Nikki! It's so good to see you."

She was greeted by Ava with a huge hug.

"Hi Aunt Ava. I'm so glad to be back. I've missed you."

Nikki and Ava talked for hours into the late night. Nikki had arrived at about 8pm so there wasn't really enough time to go out so they just stayed in for the night and talked about what was going on in their lives.

* * *

The next morning Nikki decided to head to the beach. She sat down on her towel and looked out to the sea. She saw her brother riding the waves. He had never moved out of Playa Linda and was now a surfing instructor. He loved surfing and just couldn't get enough of it. He could never bring himself to move away from the coast but he did have his own flat now. Nikki waited for him on the edge of the sea. He came to the end of the wave and literally jumped off his board. 

"Nikki, you're here. You should have called as soon as you got here."

Bradin hugged Nikki and she smiled. Bradin and she had always been quite close and able to talk but since she had been away at university they hadn't seen each other as much. Nikki missed him more than she realised she would.

"Sorry, I got in late yesterday and just ended up chatting to Aunt Ava. It's good to see you too Bradin. How's the surf instructing going?"

"It's good. All my students are good and working really hard. Although they'll never be as good as me."

Even though Bradin had matured he still thought a little too much of himself even though Nikki heard a hint of sarcasm in his voice. She smiled. She had missed Bradin's huge ego as crazy as it may seem.

Nikki and Bradin continued when she thought she saw his hair in the corner of her eye.

'_It can't be him. Your mind is just playing games with you."_

"Bradin, give me a minute. I'm just going to go buy a drink."

"Okay Nikki, I might go for a quick surf then."

"Sure, see you in a minute."

Nikki spoke to Bradin without thinking. She walked off towards what she thought she saw, in the total opposite direction of the drinks stall. She walked towards him and realised she was right. He was back.

"Cam, is that you?"

Cam turned his head and looked up at Nikki in shock. Nikki looked at Cam and noticed that he looked different than he used to. He still had that same shaggy brown hair but it was slightly longer than before. Also, the gap in his teeth was gone so she assumed he must have had braces. He looked even better than before and Nikki's old feelings came rushing back. She thought she had never let her feelings fade but she realised she had. However, the feelings came back as she looked into Cam's deep blue eyes.

"Nikki…"

Cam's voice trailed off as he remembered Nikki and the life he had had with her all those years ago. He never thought he would see her again and now here they were.

* * *

**(A/N: I just wanted to get Nikki back to Playa Linda in the first part so I hope it was okay. Review if you want me to continue this story and with any ideas too please. I've got an idea of where this story is going but ideas are welcome. Hope you liked it! Tina XxX)**


	2. Introductions

**Review Replies:**

**Jmacsgurl15**: Thanks for your support.  
**Krissy**: Ooo, I hope I can get you to love Cam & Nikki. Here's the update.  
**45bees**: Thanks for your idea. I used it in this chapter. Thank you!!  
**so-kawaii-sakura**: Here's the update Nikita :)

**Thanks so much for all the reviews!!

* * *

****(A/N: Sorry I took a while to update. I haven't been feeling too well so I haven't really done anything! Lol, ok there is a new character Aimee and if she was real ; I would want her to be played by Ashley Tisdale. That's just to get a picture in your mind : Enjoy the chapter!!)

* * *

**

"Oh my gosh Nikki. It's so good to see you!" 

Cam pulled himself together and got up to greet Nikki with a hug. Nikki didn't respond as she was still so shocked to see the boy she had fallen in love with all those years ago. Cam pulled away when Nikki didn't respond but he didn't look disappointed.

"Cam, who's this then?"

Nikki looked at the girl who had just asked Cam who she was. She had walked over from the ice-cream stand holding two ice creams. As she was talking she handed an ice-cream to Cam which he gratefully accepted. The girl had long blonde hair and was wearing a tiny blue bikini. She looked stunning. Nikki's eyes widened as Cam put his arm around the girl's tiny waist.

"Aimee, Nikki. Nikki, Aimee. Nikki's an old friend. Nik, this is Aimee…my girlfriend."

Nikki felt a bit of hurt inside at the word 'friend'. She knew she shouldn't though. She just thought that Cam and she were a bit more than, y'know, friends. She sighed quietly; almost unnoticeably. It's not like she had expected Cam to never have had a girlfriend this whole time. Even Nikki had been with other guys. Even so, she couldn't help feeling slightly upset.

Cam had realised Nikki's feelings. He could tell she hadn't changed that much. She never could hide her true feelings.

"Hey Nikki, it's not a good time to talk now but how about we meet up tomorrow?"

Nikki began to lighten up when she thought about hanging out with Cam again. She couldn't wait.

"Yeah, that would be great. I would love to catch up."

"Great. How about Tikki Squeeze? Let's say 12:30."

"Great. I'll see you there Cam."

Cam turned back to Aimee as they sat back down on the beach and Nikki smiled. She loved the fact that Cam still remembered where they used to hand out. She suddenly remembered that she was here with Bradin. She rushed back over to him quickly but when she got close she realised he hadn't been missing her at all. He was talking to two pretty girls. She thought she would have a little fun with him.

"Bradin honey! Come on, the kids are waiting for us!"

Nikki ran over to Bradin and grabbed his hand. She looked at the girls and flashed a fake smile.

"Bradin, what are you doing?"

Nikki looked sternly at Bradin while he just stood there with a look on his face saying 'Nikki, what do you think you're doing? Go away.' Nikki just laughed.

"Come on Bradin, we don't want the children to get lost now do we?"

The two pretty girls just laughed and walked off. By then, Nikki was in hysterics. Bradin didn't look very amused though.

"Nikki, why did you do that?!"

"Come on, Bradin. It was only a joke. I'm sure you get plenty of girls around here. Let's go and see Aunt Ava okay?"

Bradin rolled his eyes.

"Fine Nikki, you win. Let's go."

Bradin smiled and they walked off in the direction of Aunt Ava's house.

Cam had been watching Bradin and Nikki. He was still slightly shocked that it was really Nikki. The girl he had fallen in love with. His first love. He tried to focus his attention on Aimee but he was finding it hard to get Nikki out of his mind.

* * *

**(A/N: I hope you liked that chapter. Don't forget to review! XxX)**


	3. Answers

**Review replies:**

**Litgal**: Thank you:) Thanks for the support and the review!  
**Sarah**: Don't worry about not having any ideas! Thank so much for the review. I really appreciate it :) Here's the next chapter.

**(A/N: I didn't get as many reviews as the 1st chapter but I don't mind. Even if I only get one review I will continue the story. Hope you enjoy this chapter.)**

**

* * *

**Cam sat in Tikki Squeeze with a smoothie waiting for Nikki to arrive. He had arrived early as he didn't like the thought of Nikki sitting there waiting for him. Over the past 24 hours Cam hadn't stopped thinking about Nikki. It wasn't that he didn't like Aimee. He did. It was just Nikki. No-one can compare to your first true love and Nikki was Cam's. Just as Cam was thinking Nikki walked through the door. 

She was looking around and when she turned her head towards him he waved at her to come over. She smiled, waved back and made her way to the table. She was wearing a red low cut dress and Cam thought she looked amazing. He suddenly realised how much she had grown up since he last saw her. Cam was looking her up and down when Nikki waved her hand in front of his face.

"Earth to Cam."

Cam looked up at her face and blinked a few times and then smiled.

"Sorry Nikki. Hi, take a seat. Did you want a smoothie or something?"

Nikki nodded.

"Strawberry and banana please."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Cam got up to order the drink leaving Nikki at the table on her own. Nikki had made an effort to look nice today but didn't want to look like she had overdone it so had stuck to a simple dress. She looked over at Cam. He looked so good even though he was just wearing a simple t-shirt and shorts. Cam came back over holding Nikki's smoothie.

"Here you go, Nik." Cam placed the drink on the table.

"Thank you."

Nikki began to drink out of the straw in the smoothie and Cam just watched her. He noticed the silence and decided to speak.

"So, Nikki how have things been going with you? You're at university right?"

"Things have been going okay. A lot has happened over the past five years and yeah, I am at university now."

Cam smiled. Nikki had always been the smartest girl he knew.

"Why am I not surprised? It would have been a crime if you weren't at university. That is if you're as smart as you used to be in school." Cam spoke playfully.

"Hey. You weren't all that dumb yourself. You at uni?"

"No. I never really think it was for me."

Nikki nodded. Cam had always been a bit lazy. He just followed the crowd and tried to fit in. He had never really known what he wanted to do in his life.

"I'm just playing it by ear, you know?"

Nikki continued to nod along as Cam was talking. As he was talking Nikki remembered the day she had found out that Cam had left.

_Flashback_

_Nikki had gone to school as usual and hadn't seen Cam anywhere. She had asked Amber and a few other people but no-one seemed to know. She figured he was just off sick so she visited his house after school to see if he was okay. When she had arrived she immediately noticed the huge 'SOLD' sign outside his house. Her breathing got heavier and her heart began to beat faster as she approached the front door. She knocked. No answer. She knocked again; louder this time. Still no answer. Nikki made her way to the window and looked inside. Empty. The room was empty. Everything was gone. Cam. Gone._

_Nikki remembered breaking down on his front doorstep. She just cried and cried and cried. She thought he loved her. Why would someone leave the one they love without even saying goodbye?_

_End flashback_

Nikki looked back up at Cam. He was still talking about his life.

"Yeah, so that's how it …"

Nikki cut him off.

"Cam, why did you go?"

Cam had a confused look on his face.

"Why did you leave Playa Linda? Why didn't you tell anyone you were going?"

"Oh. I was hoping this wouldn't come up." Cam began twiddling his thumbs.

"Well, of course it was going to come up. I've been wondering what happened to you for the past five years. Couldn't you have just called? Sent a letter? Anything?"

Cam looked up at Nikki and shook his head.

"No. I couldn't Nikki. He wouldn't let me." Cam looked back down at the table.

"Who? Who wouldn't let you?" Nikki knew exactly who Cam was talking about but still had to ask. She felt a huge lump form in her throat.

Cam was now teary eyed and looked as if he was about to break down.

"My Dad. He took me away. I never got a chance to call you. This is my first time back here. I was trying to forget all the bad memories but Aimee told me I should come back."

When Cam mentioned Aimee's name he realised how much he had been ignoring her. He had been thinking so much about the past and about Nikki that he had forgotten everything Aimee had done for him. She had helped him through so much. Nikki's words broke Cam's thoughts.

"Oh. I'm sorry Cam. Err..uhm-where is he now?"

"Last I heard he was in rehab. I gave up on my Dad a long time ago. After everything he did to me I don't even want to know where he is now."

Nikki saw the hurt in Cam's eyes and wanted to stop it so much. She put her hand on top of Cam's shaky hand and squeezed it slightly. He looked up at her and tried his hardest to smile.

"Thanks Nikki."

Nikki nodded like she understood Cam's feelings. She stood up and grabbed Cam's hand pulling him up. She pulled him into a huge hug and they just stood there in each other's arms.

* * *

**(A/N: I hope you liked that chapter!! Don't forget to review please :) XxxX)**


End file.
